Blue Eyes
by YasLutz
Summary: Bella was depressed after Emmett left her, but know that he is back, with a baby, and ready to apologize, will Bella forgive him, even though she has changed from the bulnerable girl they made fun of?


**This is my first fanfiction ever, but please give it a try. I you guys like it I will continue it. YasLutz!**

**Beep, Beep, Beep.!**

**Stupid alarm. I groaned and woke up. First day of my senior year. I couldn't believe this was my last year of High School. I had been two years since I last saw him, the boy that had broken my heart. Three years of being miserable, and hiding behind my books. Well, this year I was going to enjoy it and have fun. I am going to be a new Bella. **

**I got up from bed and made my way to my big closet, with all the new "fashionable" clothes I had bought over the weekend. Before yesterday, I used to just dress in baggy clothes, not anymore. I pulled some black skinny jeans, a tight white shirt and some heels. I straightened my hair and put a little bit of make up and was ready to go. When I came downstairs I saw that my dad had already left so I went and got in my BMW Z4 convertible and drove to school.**

**I lived in Forks, Washington, a town in the Olympic Peninsula. It rained here all the time. My dad was the chief of police, and my mom lived in New York city. I had come to live in Forks because I just couldn't stand living in the same place where my heart had been shattered, so I moved to Forks with my dad. Forks was so small, that I got to school in just a few minutes. I have to admit, even thought on the outside I might look strong, I was really scared to get out of the protection of my car. Everyone was staring at my car, that I had got form my dad this summer. In my opinion it was too much for me, but my dad had been really happy when he had given it to me. that I just couldn't refuse it. We weren't rich, but nor poor. Every time I saw the car, I couldn't bear thinking of all the money he had spent on it.**

**When I got out of the car everyone was staring at me, like I was a stranger, which thinking about it, I really was, because I had changed. I wasn't the shy vulnerable girl they had known and made fun of last year.**

"**Looking fine Bella" I turned and saw that it was Mike who had yelled it, and was surprised, since he normally made fun of me.**

**When I got to my first period, everyone was talking about the new kid in school, and I felt kind of relived. At least I wasn't the only one they would be talking about. My first four classes went well, if I don't count all the stares. I mean, they didn't even pretend to be discreet when they stared, they just openly stared. We were called into an assembly, and the gym was packed. They were presenting the football team.**

"**Did you see the new kid?" said Alice, my best friend. I barely herd her over all the noise.**

"**No, I haven't seen him yet"**

" **He plays in the football team" she started looking for someone, and I fallowed her vision and saw a guy dressed in football uniform, "There he is, number 22, do you see him?"**

"**Who are you talking about?"**

"**The one talking to the coach"**

" **I see him, but who is he?"**

" **Bella" She said irritated "He is the new boy"**

**So that was the boy all the girls had been talking about. He was huge, and you could see he had a lot of muscles. He had blonde short hair. I couldn't see he's face because he had that helmet the football players used.**

"**Oh" I said to Alice. She was openly staring at him. I hit her in the shoulder.**

"**Hey, what's your problem?" She said rubbing her shoulder.**

"**Stop staring at him like he's a chocolate you want to eat"**

"**Well he's hot"**

**I was just thinking of **_**him**_**, I couldn't even think his name. When I was younger, I used to tell myself I was never going to cry over a boy, and I had spent a lot of nights crying myself to sleep, acting like a zombie who didn't even eat after he left me. The day he had told me he was getting married, it was like the world come crashing down on me. He had said Rosalie was pregnant, and that it was his baby. He had cheated on me! She was three months pregnant, and we had been going out for almost a year. I know I was barely 15, but I loved him. Know I was 17 and still thinking about him.**

"**Did you just hear that?" said Alice, bringing me out of my thinking.**

"**What?"**

"**Today's cheerleading tryouts! You are going with me Bella"**

"**What? I cant even do a cartwheel!" I couldn't believe she was dragging me into this! And the worst part was that I knew I would eventually give up.**

"**You, Isabella Swan, are going with me, or else we will go shopping the whole weekend. Which now that I think about it, is not a bad idea" Damn it, she always used that threat on me.**

"**No no no! Ill go to the tryouts with you" I said with a sight. **

**That's when I turned around and saw somebody with dark blue eyes was staring at me. Those were the same eyes as Emmet.**


End file.
